


Making fantasies real

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen should have listened to the doctor that told him to no take the suppressors all the time, to allow for heats to come. Had he only listened he wouldn't have to go through a full blown Omega heat. Luckily, there's this online shop with overnight delivery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making fantasies real

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion between me and [](http://proserpine-1982.livejournal.com/profile)[**proserpine_1982**](http://proserpine-1982.livejournal.com/) on the topic of how [ Bad Dragon](http://www.bad-dragon.com) should be used more in fic.  
> I dedicate this story to my darling friend [](http://miss-blueeyes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miss-blueeyes.livejournal.com/)**miss_blueeyes** as a late birthday gift!  
>  As always, a big thanks to my beta [](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mistress-magda.livejournal.com/)**mistress_magda**. Title shamelessly stolen from Bad Dragon themselves.

-¤-

Jensen clenched his hands into the sheets beneath him, a low keening leaving his lips even though he bit down hard to try and keep quiet. It was bad enough that each one of his neighbors must know from his scent alone that he was in heat, he really didn't need them to hear his distress as well. He had already gotten leers from the college kids across the hall, a sympathetic pat on his shoulder from the old lady on the floor above and even a slap on the ass from the super. And he was only on his first day of his heat. It wasn't the first time Jensen had cursed the fact that he was born an Omega, but it was the first time he had to suffer a full on heat and that made the curses take on a newfound vigor. His doctor had simply refused to prescribe more suppressors when Jensen had let it slip that he had used them without lowering the dose to allow for the heats that he was supposed to give his body twice a year.

_This is medication to dampen the heat, not to remove it altogether, Jensen. Your body needs the heat. Come back in two cycles and we can talk again, but as for now you have to allow for the heats to get your hormones in balance._

Balance was the last thing Jensen felt as his hips arched up off the bed and the desperate need grew even stronger inside him and he felt slickness leak out of him, his hole preparing to get filled by something Jensen didn't have.

"Fuck," he groaned, rolling over to his back and pressing his ass back down against the bed, hoping that the friction would help.

The shrill tone of his phone cut through the haze of lust shrouding his mind and he tried to pull himself together as he fumbled for it. He almost dropped it before he managed to grab it and he put it on speaker before he collapsed back down on the bed.

"Jen, you there?" a female voice rang out. "Am I on speaker?"

"Katie, I'm in heat..." Jensen managed to get out although he was sure it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"Oh, but that's not so bad when you're on suppressors?" Katie asked, sounding confused.

"I'm...not..." Jensen sighed. "My doctor..oh...damn...he...realized I didn't let heats come. I'm... not allowed..."

The words died out on a moan as Jensen's whole body trembled with need and lust and he wondered if he would ever be able to face Katie again.

"And here I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come out with me tomorrow," Katie said with a laugh. "But I think you'd be attacked and... anyway...have fun with your toys."

Jensen bit down on his pillow to try and keep his groan back but from Katie's snort he was sure that the girl had heard it anyway.

"Got no toys," he sighed.

And that was the big problem, because a toy would at least be some help but the heat had come much faster than he had expected and he hadn't had time to prepare. In fact he’d barely had time to call in to work before the heat had claimed him enough that a call like that would have been much too embarrassing. Despite a few grumbling words his boss hadn't truly been able to complain, not when it was the first time Jensen had claimed his Omega Days.

"Oh, no," Katie said, suddenly serious. "That's no good, Jen."

"No..." Jensen agreed, his voice close to a whine.

Silence stretched out between them, only punctuated by Jensen's low whimpers as the heat inside him grew stronger and stronger and Jensen was scared of just how bad the heat would become before it faded back again. He refused to think of the fact that he would have to suffer through another one before he _maybe_ could get suppressors again.

"I'll get you something, I promise!" Katie proclaimed. "I'm sure they have overnight delivery...."

Before Jensen had time to ask her what she was talking about, she ended to call with a quick _bye_ and Jensen was left to deal with things on his own. When another wave of desperation crashed over him and he could feel himself leak slick, he groaned and reach down to push his hand into his pants and wrap around his cock. It wouldn't help, not really, but maybe it could take the edge off.

-¤-

The second day of heat was much harder than the first, even though Jensen had almost thought that would have been impossible. He had found that jerking off in no way took the edge off. All it did was make him feel even more hollow, the heat making his skin feel clammy and his hole twitching with the need to be filled. He had heard nothing more from Katie and he wondered if his friend had forgotten all about him. He loved her, but as a Beta she would never fully understand the onslaught of an Omega heat.

Afternoon found him naked on his bed, sweaty sheets rumpled up around him as he arched up and pushed three fingers deeper into his ass. Never again would he allow himself to go into heat without something to ease him through it. Three fingers were good, but they were far from good enough and he was far beyond caring if anyone heard him as he whimpered in frustration.

Suddenly his doorbell rang and Jensen froze, fingers still buried inside his slick hole and he listened, wondering if it could really be important enough for him to make it to the door. He was just about to push his fingers deeper when the bell rang out again, several times in a row and with a low whine he pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the bed and scrambling to get up. His legs felt weak beneath him and he had to balance himself against the wall for a moment before he reached for a robe and pulled it on, wincing slightly when he realized just how short the thing was. He had to make Katie stop shopping for him, she took her role as a wing-beta much too seriously and apparently a part of that was to make sure that Jensen's clothes always looked sexy and inviting, even the ones no one usually saw.

"Coming!" he called out when he heard the bell go off once more and he stumbled out of his bedroom, tying the robe firmly around his waist, grateful for the fact that it at least covered him even though it wouldn't hide the hardness of his cock.

Flicking the lock and then pulling the door open, Jensen froze in place, staring at the man in front of him. Jensen wasn't one to go ass-up for any Alpha, but for a moment he thought that for the man in front of him he might do just that, even if he hadn't been in heat. With the heat flooding his system and his mind it took all he had to not go down on his knees for the man.

"Hey, Jensen Ackles? I got a package for you," the man said and only then did Jensen realize just what the man was dressed in and Jensen swallowed as he took in the tall, strong body in perfectly fitting blue clothes.

"Package?" Jensen asked, trying to get his brain under control.

"Yes, according to my list, it's a gift from a.... Miss Cassidy?" the postman said, looking down at his papers. "If you'd please sign here?"

Jensen shifted forward, hoping that his robe wouldn't reveal too much but he didn't miss the way that the postman's gaze flickered down over his body and he could hear the low sound of the man scenting him. His signature was barely readable, his hands shaking too much, and Jensen reached for the package as the man handed it to him.

"Thank you," Jensen said, sliding the package down until it was hiding his erection.

"You have fun with that," the man said with a quick flash of a smile, turning away so that Jensen barely heard the next words "Omegas usually appreciate Bad Dragon."

Still standing in the open door Jensen looked from the man's retreating form, allowing himself a moment to admire strong shoulders and a firm ass, before he looked down at the package in his hands, the words _Bad Dragon_ proudly emblazoned on the top and Jensen groaned when he realized just what Katie had gotten for him.

"Thank you," Jensen said again but even though he had really meant it for Katie, it was the postman that turned around, facing Jensen from the other end of the corridor but he didn't say anything before he rounded the corner and was gone.

Jensen took a step back into his apartment, closing the door behind him and it barely clicked shut before he was tearing at the package and he gasped when he saw what was inside. It wasn't like he had never been to the Bad Dragon homepage: he was an Omega after all, and an online store catering to Omega needs was much too interesting to pass up. Apparently Katie knew him better than he'd ever have thought because the toy laying inside was just the one he had looked at on the homepage and never bothered to get himself; too much money to spend when he never had full-blown heats. But there he was, his body on fire, his hole wet and a surprisingly big toy in front of him.

He was tugging his robe off before he could really think about it, stumbling his way towards the bedroom and fell down on wrinkled sheets, grabbing the toy out of the package and only when he had it in hand did he see the bottle left inside the package.

"Cum Lube?" he mumbled, staring at it. "What part of heat didn't she understand?"

Even so, Jensen popped the lid open and coated his fingers with thick, sticky white and he couldn't hold back a moan at the way it stuck to his fingers and the way it coated the toy when he wrapped his slick fingers around it. Shifting around until he was on all fours, Jensen added more Cum Lube to the toy, wanting to feel it even slicker than his own body could muster, before he reached behind himself to rest the tip against his ass. The simple touch was enough to make him shiver with need and his head fell forward between his shoulders, almost resting on the pillow in front of him.

Razor the Doberman was the toy with the most defined knot and a part of Jensen just wanted to push it all inside, feel the knot spread him wide open and search for the relief that his previous orgasms hadn't given him but another part wanted to savor the moment, to feel the slide of the toy as it opened him up. When he pushed the tip inside he couldn't stop his own loud moan and he spread his legs even wider, in a desperate search for more. Just as the toy pushed deeper inside, his mind flickered back to the postman and for the first time he really allowed himself to think about the man. The memory of brown, shiny hair and impossibly broad shoulders came back easily, together with a mental image of bulging muscles and deep dimples when the man had smiled at him.

The memory was enough to make his ass leak even more slick and Jensen could feel it run down his thighs as he pushed the toy deeper inside, each inch of it stretching him wider and wider until he could feel the knot press at his slick rim.

"God, more.." he groaned into the pillow. "Need..."

It wasn't the best angle, but he did manage to press Razor's knot tighter against himself and his slick, aided by the sticky Cum Lube was enough for his body to open up and the knot slide inside. It was the first time ever Jensen had sex during his heat, even if it was with a toy, and he couldn't hold back the scream as the knot spread him open.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." he gasped out, collapsing forward on the bed with the toy lodged inside him

For the first time ever he found it something regrettable that Betas and Alphas could only knot someone in heat and clearly Jensen had been missing out because silicon or not, the toy was the best thing he had ever felt. The swell of it pressed directly against his prostate and Jensen collapsed down on the bed, crying out against it when his leaking cock pressed down against the bed and the extra friction was enough for his orgasm to explode through him. Jensen didn't even touch the toy inside him any more, his muscles clenching down around the knot as his release pulsed out onto the sheet and Jensen squirmed on the bed.

He had no idea how much time had passed by the time he came back to his senses but he groaned when he realized that he was hard again, knot still pushing against his prostate and he reached around to grab the base of the toy, twisting it around and almost sobbing with the exquisite pleasure of it. He pulled the toy out fully, wincing when the knot spread his rim open before it slid free but before he managed to push it back in the doorbell rang out once more.

"No," he groaned as he let the toy fall back down on the bed. "Don't..."

The bell rang out twice more and Jensen reached for his robe again, much too nice of a person to ignore whomever was on the other side of the door even when the heat was liquid fire in his veins. Standing up he swayed in place for a moment before he managed to balance himself up and make his way towards the door. Pushing it open he froze in place, staring at the man outside.

"You," Jensen said in surprise. "What...more packages?"

That made the postman smile, his dimples coming out in full and Jensen was all too aware that it wasn't long since he had come with the memory of this man in the forefront of his mind.

"No," the man answered. "And...this is probably an absolutely awful idea but..."

The man went quiet for a moment and his gaze drifted down Jensen's body and there was no mistaking the naked lust in his eyes when the man looked back up to Jensen's face.

"I don't usually do this, but it's worth a try and if you want to slap me for it, I promise to stand still long enough for you to get at least two hits in...but if you want something better than a toy, I could help."

Jensen squirmed under the weight of the man's gaze and it took him a moment before he realized just what it was the man suggested.

"You wanna knot me?" Jensen blurted out and he could feel slick leaking out of his ass at the very thought of it.

"You're right...that's messed up. I shouldn't have come back...I'll just..."

The man turned, stepping away and Jensen was about to let him, he had never been _that_ kind of Omega after all but standing there with his asshole still wet and open from the toy he thought that maybe he was just that kind of Omega after all and he spoke out before he could second guess himself.

"Yes. God...yes..."

Before he could get another word out Jensen found himself pushed back into the apartment, the postman crowding him up against the wall at the same time as he kicked the door shut behind him. Jensen couldn't hold back his whimper as the man's tongue found its way into his mouth, and the man pushed one knee in between Jensen's legs.

"So wrong," Jensen moaned, clutching strong shoulders and arching up against a strong body.

"So fucking good."

Big hands were tugging his robe off and Jensen let go of the man long enough to let the robe slide down his arms and flutter down to the floor. He barely had time to feel the air on his skin before the man was pushing up against him once more, huge body firm and strong against him and Jensen's felt big hands slid down to palm his ass, fingertips brushing against where his skin was slick.

"All wet and ready for a knot," the man groaned against his neck, tongue pressing just below Jensen's ear. "Bet I'll slide right in with you all open from the toy. I'll be so much better than a toy, I promise you that."

Jensen was sure the man was right and in that moment there was nothing he wanted more; his whole body craved the feel of hot, hard flesh spreading him wide and open. The postman's mouth found his again, tongue tangling with his own and Jensen could barely keep himself upright as he dragged the man with him back towards his bedroom. If not for the fever of the heat in his veins he might have felt shame at the rumpled sheets and the discarded toy but he heard the way the man groaned as they pulled apart and the stranger's gaze fell down on the still glistening toy on the bed.

"Later, I' gonna fuck you with that," the man said. "Gonna fill you up with my come and once my knot comes out, I'm gonna push that toy back into you, holding my come inside you."

Jensen was unable to answer him, not when long fingers pushed inside him, aiming straight for his prostate and an orgasm was ripped from him as he fell down on the bed with the man's bigger body blanketing his, pressing him down into the mattress.

"More," was all Jensen managed to get out, even as the orgasm made his muscles flutter around the fingers inside him.

"Yeah..just....yeah..."

A low whine left him as the fingers were pulled free of him and he felt even emptier than he had when he pulled the toy free. He watched as the man pushed up off the bad, standing beside it as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and Jensen felt his mouth go dry when he took in the expanse of tanned skin over strong muscles that was presented to him. Maybe it was the heat working its way through his system, maybe it was something else, but Jensen had never wanted anything as much as he wanted...

"Wait!" he managed to get out, pulling away from the man in front of him.

"What?" the postman asked, stopping with his pants already slid half down muscular thighs, his erection obvious against the soft fabric of dark blue boxer briefs. "Should I....leave?"

Jensen could hear how much it cost the man to even say that and he was amazed that any Alpha, even more so one affected by his Omega heat, would willingly offer to step back and what little part of his brain still held on to some sort of control was impressed and grateful

"No,"he said quickly, there was no way he would allow the man to leave. "I just...I need to know... What's your name?"

The man looked shocked for a moment but then a wide smile spread on his lips and he slid out of the last of his clothes, thick cock bobbing free and he knelt beside Jensen on the bed.

"Jared," he said. "I'm Jared."

It was a name that fit the man, but before Jensen had time to say it out loud the man was on him again, kissing him hard enough for their teeth to clink together and Jensen couldn't do much more than moan and cling to Jared as the man rocked his naked body down against Jensen's.

"Do you want this?" Jared asked, sliding down until his big cock was pressing up against Jensen's balls, a perfect friction that made Jensen gasp as his hips rose up off the bed.

"Yes!" Jensen answered without hesitation, but he didn't want it like that.

Scrambling to get free he managed to turn himself around on the bed, pushing himself up on all fours, ass towards Jared and he knew that the man would get a perfect view of where Jensen was wet and open for him.

"Damn, that's a hot sight," he heard Jared mumble behind him and the next moment he felt the firm press of Jared's cock against his hole.

He knew Jared was big, that much had been obvious the first time he felt the man's body against his own, but it was one thing knowing and another thing actually feeling the thick length of Jared's cock slowly pushing into him. Jensen cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as the head slid inside, his rim snug around the shaft, and Jensen trembled when he felt Jared slowly push deeper and deeper inside.

"Fucking sloppy wet, and yet so goddamn fucking tight," he heard Jared groan behind him, hands gripping Jensen's hips almost too tightly and Jensen found himself dragged back onto Jared's cock.

The toy had been good inside him, the knot even better, and yet it all faded away at the feel of Jared spreading him wide, the feel of hot hard flesh inside him and no sex had ever been as good as it was in that very moment. There was no way for either of them to take it slow, no room for more words to be shared as Jared pulled back only to slam hard into Jensen once more, putting up a brutal pace that would have had Jenen sliding up the bed if not for the way Jared pulled him back in place.

He could already feel Jared's growing knot push against his rim and even with how wet he was, even with the added slick of the Cum Lube, he knew it would be a tight fit, the knot growing by the second and Jensen needed it inside him.

"Please," was all jensen managed to get out, trying to find leverage enough to push himself back.

"Jensen..."

His name was a growl on Jared's lips, sending a shiver down Jensen's spine and with one hard thrust, grip firm on Jensen's hips, he managed to push the knot inside.

Jensen screamed, his whole body locking down tight around the big knot inside him, even as he could feel it grow even bigger, making sure to keep all of Jared's come inside him. His own orgasm tore through him, wildfire in his veins as he felt Jared pulse inside him, hot come filling him up and each spurt pushed Jensen's own pleasure even higher. A high-pitched keening filled the room and Jensen knew it came from him, but he couldn't stop it, couldn't focus on anything but his own pleasure that was building impossibly higher with each circling of Jared's hips against him. The smallest motion was enough to make the knot grind against his prostate and Jensen was sobbing by the time he slowly came down from his release, Jared still pulsing inside him.

Jared's grip on him was still firm enough to bruise as the man stilled and pulled Jensen with him until they were laying on their sides, Jared's body a firm weight against his back. He knew that they would be stuck together for some time and slowly his brain was coming back online after the most powerful orgasm of his life.

"The heat will last for another day or two," Jensen panted out.

He felt Jared's hand move from his hip and up over his side, coming to rest on his chest, and the man pressed them even closer together.

"Good thing I don't work over the weekend then," Jared answered, his voice rough and still laced with arousal.

Neither of them said a word for a long time, just resting and Jensen felt the way Jared's cock lazily pulsed inside him, how well they fit together. He didn't know how long had passed the next time he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why did you come back?" Jensen asked quietly.

"I knew what I delivered," Jared answered. "It's not the first time but...I've never done this before. It was something with the way you smelled and looked, feverish with heat and yet in control. And I couldn't get the thought of you and that toy out of my head... So damn unprofessional, and I'm sorry about that..."

"I'm not," Jensen mumbled. "I thought of you when...I used the toy."

He could feel Jared's smile when the man brushed a kiss against his bare shoulder and Jensen let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the feel of Jared behind him and inside him.

"I think Bad Dragon might be the best thing to ever have happened to me," Jensen admitted with a small smile.

When Jared's knot slid free of his body Jensen almost expected the man to pull away, but instead Jared just shifted him around until they were face to face and could trade lazy kisses as the fire in Jensen's veins slowly start to rise higher once more. He hoped that Jared would stick around, that they would get to know each other, and maybe when Jensen's next heat hit, they could grab some more toys from Bad Dragon and use them together.

Omega heats weren’t nearly as bad as Jensen had imagined.

-¤-


End file.
